Wildest Dream
by Demigod-Gallagher-Selected
Summary: They weren't even going to have a Selection. No they were going to let Prince Brennan find his own wife, at his own time. But when tragedy strikes the palace and all the people in Illea, Brennan decides that he needs to have a selection. What happens when this turns from a nightmare to his most wildest dream? SYOC OPEN
1. Thanks for the Memories

**A/N Read bottom Author's Note**

They weren't even going to have a Selection. No they were going to let Prince Brennan go and find his own wife when he wanted to. Hell they would even have one of his younger siblings produce a Heir if it meant that Brennan was happy.

But that was all before Princess AnnaGrace was diagnosed with leukemia.

Leukemia is cancer of the blood cells. The blood cells are mainly found in the Bone Marrow, so this is mainly were the cancer starts. There are two different kinds of Leukemia (chronic and acute), and Princess AnnaGrace had Chronic Leukemia, which is slow growing cancer that gets worse over time.

Because before AnnaGrace was diagnosed you could go up to the playroom and see all the kids laughing and smiling.

Before everyone was all smiles.

Before you wouldn't see Queen December of England and Princess Amber comforting the Queen of Illea and her husband King Zach.

Before you wouldn't see Princess Lily spending days in her room, only having her writing to comfort her.

Before you would have seen the gourmet chefs laughing at the disaster that all the children were creating, while trying to make muffins for Mother's Day.

And before, you wouldn't have seen Prince Brennan with such dark bags under his eyes that he looked like the walking dead.

Because without AnnaGrace (otherwise referred to as Annie), the entire palace was not the same.

…

Annie and Brennan had a special relationship. Out of all 5 kids (Brennan, Annie, Lily, Winnie and David) of the Schreave family Annie and Brennan were the closest (with Annie and Lily coming in a close second).

Brennan and Annie were twins. They had spent every moment of their lives together (you have to be close with someone that you shared your mother's womb with) and they were always having sleepovers in each other's rooms and whispering sarcastic comments to each other during the Report.

But something happened when Annie was diagnosed.

Something in Brennan's heart cracked, then a hard veneer covered it. He became short tempered around his family, and spent less and less time in the hospital.

Seven months after Annie started of chemotherapy things started to pick up (she was 16 then). Annie was told that the doctors had controlled her tumor, meaning that it hadn't grown over the time she had started chemo.

This caused everyone in the kingdom to celebrate, because everyone thought that it wouldn't come back. But boy were they wrong.

Cancer never goes away. The Doctors can control the tumor, not letting it grow any bigger, but the tumor is never fully gone. There can always be cancerous cells that are still in the patient's body.

When Brennan and Annie turned 17, Annie relapsed. This was one of the most shocking things to ever happen in the palace. No one ever thought that the sweetest one of the family would be the one that got sick. No they thought it would be Prince David, getting poisoned by one of his pranks.

It happened after their birthday party. Annie had worn a strapless royal blue dress and was looking stunning. She had kept her head shaven, didn't want to have tufts of hair on her scalp. It was halfway through the party and Annie was talking with her cousin Hadley and her younger sister Lily.

Lily had leaned into hug Annie. When she pulled back, she noticed a bruise on Annie's collarbone. She traced the bruise with her finger.

"Where'd you get that?"

Annie looked down at the purple-ish bruise that had formed on her porcelain skin. "I honestly have no idea."

Symptoms of Leukemia include pain in the joints, chills, dizziness, fatigue, fever, nausea, night sweats, weakness, sweating, rashes or red spots, bleeding, easy bruising, headache, mouth ulcer, nosebleed, pallor, shortness of breath, swelling, swollen lymph nodes, or unintentional weight loss.

Lily didn't think anything about it. If it had been the Queen, then Annie would have been in the hospital 5 minutes ago.

That night Annie didn't sleep well. Throughout the night she was cold and dizzy, but she had a fever.

She called her maids (she had two that spent the night with her) to call her mother.

Annie was rushed to the hospital wing. Her entire family (extended included) was there in the wing. She was having trouble breathing, and the doctor was called to check on her.

Everyone was waiting in the lobby of the wing. When Dr. Waters walked into the room, everyone knew that bad news was to come.

He informed the group that Annie had indeed relapsed. That was at 3:45 AM on July 28, one day after Brennan and Annie's birthday.

Leukemia has a 58% survival rate. This means that 58% of all the people that are diagnosed with it survive the 5-years after they start their treatment.

It was eight months after Annie relapsed. She had been doing much much worse then all the doctors had hoped. Her chances of survival had dropped from 58% to 37% (Princess Winnie had assured that this was completely accurate).

One day Annie had called for Brennan to spend the day with her. They had been talking for hours, and it was one of the few times that Annie didn't feel like the little sick girl that everyone had to be fragile around. She felt like her old self, the one that was always had a witty remark and was talking back to everyone.

They had gone walking in he gardens, they had watched a movie, and they had pranked David.

When they got back to her room that had been outfitted with all the doctor gadgets and doo-da's that made Annie survive. He had dropped her off at her room, and they were going to play a board game or cards or anything.

"Hey Brennan," Annie said as they entered her room.

"Hmmm," was Brennan's response and he dug through her bookshelf.

Annie sat on her bed. "Promise me that when I die, you will do anything to find your true love?"

Brennan sat next to her. "Annie, but trust me. You aren't going to be dying anytime soon."

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't answer my question, promise?"

Brennan pulled Annie into a hug. "Promise."

"Can you go get Doctor Stevens, I've got a headache," Annie asked.

"Of course."

Brennan was probably gone for 15 minutes. When he returned with Doctor Stevens, they saw Annie. She was lying on her bed, her eyes were glazed over and her hands were folded on her chest. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

Brennan fell to the floor; he knew what this meant Annie had died. She had sent him away, so she could leave this world without her loved ones near her. Everything sounded like it was underwater. He could hear Doctor Stevens calling the other doctors to make sure that Annie was in fact dead. He sat there staring at the floor. His twin sister was dead. She was not on this earth anymore. The girl that he shared the womb with, the one that had spent countless nights in his room wasn't able to do that anymore.

She had wanted to be a fashion designer. She had spent countless days working on lines that probably wouldn't be produced. But that didn't matter anymore, because she had died.

He felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his shoulders. Lily had come to comfort him. He leaned into her hug and started to cry. Yes, Prince Brennan Schreave Crown Prince of Illea was crying into the arms of his younger sister.

…

December held Zach and Quinn. She would have been crying for the loss of her eldest niece, but she couldn't do that to Zach and Quinn. This wasn't supposed to end like this. Annie was supposed to say goodbye to Quinn and Zach, instead they had said goodbye to her.

Amber had gone to comfort Brennan (who had holed himself in his room), Lily (who had always stayed into her room), Winnie, and David.

Winnie had gone to the library to read away her sorrows, blaming the tears that wracked her body on the sad book she was reading.

David had gone down to his "secret" lair and work on more pranks. He knew that ones Annie thought were the funniest and would probably be pranking the guards with these soon.

Lily had locked her door and wouldn't let anyone in. She had gathered all her memories, and started to write about Annie, anything from riding horses together, to getting sisterly advice from her. Lily and Annie were really close (not as close as Brennan and Annie, but still very close) and Annie's death had hit Lily very hard.

Brennan holed himself in his room. Just lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Annie was Brennan's other half. Someone that he could just talk to, not letting the fact that he was a prince get in the way. He was lost without her. He was in fact dead.

"Mommy what's happening?" Rosie, December's four-year-old daughter, asked.

December swallowed. She didn't want to have to explain this to Rosie. "Well remember how Annie was very very sick?"

Rosie nodded her head. "Well something very bad has happened."

"What happened Mommy?"

"Well, Annie has… past onto another life."

Rosie looked up at her mother. "What does that mean?"

A few tears leaked out of December's eyes. "It means that she's died sweetie."

Rosie stood there for a second. "Why Mommy?"

December pulled Rosie into a hug. "I don't know honey. I don't know."

…

It was 9 months after Annie's death; Brennan took a deep breath and knocked on the door to his mother's office. She had been working on the final details of a big charity event that they had contributed to. A faint "come in!" was heard from inside the office.

Brennan walked into the office. "Hi Mom, I had something I wanted to tell you."

Quinn stopped writing on the papers that she was working on. "Well I am all ears!"

Brennan took another deep breath. "I want to have a Selection."

Quinn looked at Brennan, a little shocked. _"Excuse me?"_

Brennan rolled his eyes. "I said that I want to have a Selection."

"Are you sure you want to do a Selection Brennan?" The Queen asked.

"Its what Annie would have wanted me to do."

 **A/N Who is ready for another SYOC? I know I am! So this is the next royal family! I hope you all fall in love with them just like I have!**

 ***This includes the ages they are when Brennan starts his selection** *****

 **Queen Quinn and King Zach had 5 children:**

 **Brennan (19), AnnaGrace "Annie", Lillian "Lily" (17), Winifred "Winnie"(15), and David (11)**

 **Princess December married Prince Jeremiah and they currently rule England. They have six children:**

 **Duke (19 when Brennan has his selection), Hadley (17), Beatrice "Bea"(15), Duncan (11), Sebastian "Seb" (7), and Rosalyn "Rosie" (4)**

 **Princess Amber went on a trip when she was 19 to tour Illea. She met her husband Christopher in a bar. They have three kids:**

 **Caroline (15), Brinnley (11), and Brooks (11)**

 **Before you all go and start your form. You have to send your form through PM, and title it with Wildest Dream:** _ **Your Character's First and Last Name**_ **because I will need to ask you questions about your characters sometimes. I have the choice if I want to accept your character. If I think you need to add more detail, I will tell you. This is not first come first serve, I will be choosing everyone that gets submitted.**

 **Also don't be afraid to make your character different! She can have an eating disorder, or she's the sassiest person ever, some girls are complete brats, the girls can still be sweet, but make her have flaws! But most importantly have fun creating!**

 **The Form!**

 _ **Name (First, Middle, Last):**_

 _ **Nickname (Optional):**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Birthday (No year):**_

 _ **Province:**_

 _ **Caste:**_

 _ **Occupation (See profile for PowerPoint about job options, it helps A LOT!):**_

 _ **School Attended (highest grade attended also):**_

 _ **Height/Weight/Build:**_

 _ **Skin Tone:**_

 _ **Eyes:**_

 _ **Hair (Length/Type/Preferred Style/Color):**_

 _ **Any other distinct facial features:**_

 _ **Face Claim (Optional! *These are just suggestions* Please post a link to a picture to your profile then tell me or if it is a celebrity then make it age appropriate):**_

 _ **What did they wear BEFORE the Selection:**_

 _ **What would they change in the makeover and ideas on what they would wear for the makeover:**_

 _ **Describe what they would wear DURING the Selection: (You can post as many links to pictures as you want on your profile! But let me know! Make sure you also write stuff too, of course! Include stuff like colors, styles, straps, even shoes and jewelry, even what they don't like (in writing))**_

 _ **Signature Scent:**_

 _ **Personality (the more in depth the better):**_

 _ **Positive/negative Personality Traits:**_

 _ **Likes/Hobbies/Passions:**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ **Quirks (just some random facts!) (More than one):**_

 _ **Talents:**_

 _ **Fears:**_

 _ **Languages Spoken (Please make it reasonable):**_

 _ **Family (Name, Age, Job, Appearance, Personality, Relationship with character):**_

 _ **Best Friends or Friends (Name, Age, Caste, Job, Appearance, Personality, Relationship with character):**_

 _ **History/Background:**_

 _ **Where would they like their first date to be (Just ideas):**_

 _ **Maids (There must be 3 and you must include Name, Age, Appearance, Personality, Their relationship with the character):**_

 _ **How would they treat her maids:**_

 _ **How do they treat the other girls in the Selection:**_

 _ **How would she treat the Royal Family:**_

 _ **Thoughts on King Zachary:**_

 _ **Thoughts on Queen Quinn:**_

 _ **Thoughts on Prince Brennan:**_

 _ **Thoughts on Princess Lillian "Lily":**_

 _ **Thoughts on Princess Winifred "Winnie":**_

 _ **Thoughts on Prince David:**_

 _ **Thoughts on any other Royal you find relevant:**_

 _ **Reason for entering:**_

 _ **Romantic History (If Relevant):**_

 _ **What are they looking for in a friendship:**_

 _ **Anything else:**_

 **Have fun creating!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **DGS**


	2. Say You'll Remember Me

**A/N Keep on submitting everyone, and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **All the outfits are on my Polyvore. My username is Demigod-Gallagher-Selected**

Brennan lay on his bed and threw a baseball at the ceiling. He had spent yet another day in his room and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He had heard from his butler that Lily had finally left her room and had dinner with the rest of the family.

Annie's death had hit everyone hard. Queen December and King Jeremiah had been staying at the palace to make sure that the country got run. King Jeremiah had set up a temporary office on the fourth floor and was running England from Illea, while Queen December was doing most of the work for Illea, while his father and his mother was still grieving. Hadley and Duke (two of December's six children) was continuously trying to get Lily and Brennan out of their rooms.

From what Brennan's butler had told him, Winnie had decided to continue on with her life (in a more mellow way) because it was the "logical" thing to do. Winnie was insanely smart and was more about doing the logic thing, then being a regular human and mourning.

While David had continuously made many of the guards want to quit (not that they could...) because of the elaborate pranks he kept pulling. David was a prankster and decided that he would take his feelings out in his pranks.

The entire royal family had been coping in their own way, but Brennan's was the most noticeable. He spent all his time in his room, and most of the food that was delivered to his room was returned almost untouched.

It wasn't like Brennan didn't want the support from his family, it was that he wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go back to the way that everything was like before.

"I don't care if you are the future king of this bloody country, but I will not have you rotting away in your room, acting like a lazy scumbag that you're most definitely not," Hadley screamed at Brennan as she entered his room.

"Go away Hadley," Brennan groaned.

"No I wont be leaving until you are with me."

"I said go away Hadley."

"Do you even care that your family is also hurting because Annie died. Do you know that they are in so much pain, that Lily can barely finish a meal with all of them together? They need you to be there with them. But you honestly don't understand."

"Just leave Hadley."

"No! I won't until you come with me because you don't seem to care!" Hadley said raising her voice.

"NO! You don't understand!" Brennan shouted getting off his bed and getting in Hadley's face.

"You don't get the pain that I'm in! You don't get what's it like to loose your best friend, much less your twin sister, to something that should have been cured! Some days I hope that I'll wake up from this terrible nightmare, and others I just wish I could kill myself because it hurts so much. She was my anchor and I just want to have one more moment together, and hug her one last time, I just want to see her again."

Brennan sunk to the floor with tears streaming down his face, "You don't know what its like to see everyone go on with their lives and you are stuck in this reality that doesn't include your favorite person, its like she doesn't exist."

Hadley sat down next to Brennan and hugged his side. "It doesn't have to be the end of everything. She will always be the amazing person that you knew and loved and she will never be forgotten because you will give us hell if she was."

Brennan gave an airy chuckle. "Hell yeah, you wouldn't have known what hit you."

"Now lets get you ready for the Report."

…

"You're going to do great sweetie."

Brennan shrugged his shoulders. "I've been in worse situations."

The Queen rubbed his back. "Brennan I know that you're hurting, but you don't need to keep pretending that you're fine."

Brennan shrugged his mother's hand off his back. "I'm fine mother. You're just overreacting."

Quinn gave him a disproving look, but didn't push it and walked away.

Hadley sauntered over with her older brother Duke (Hadley was 17 and Duke was just a month younger than Brennan) and cocked her eyebrow, "is that a respectful way to treat your mother?"

"Like you should talk, you back talk your mother 24/7," Brennan replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm always joking and she knows that, your mother looked like a baby goat that got kicked by the farmer."

"Did you just call my mother, the Queen of Illea, a baby goat?" Brennan asked.

"Yes and I also called you a farmer," Hadley said with a wink.

Duke shoved her playfully while Hadley burst into laughter.

"Its not that funny!" Brennan groaned.

"But—yes—it—is!" Hadley said in between the giggles.

When Hadley finally decided to calm down she spotted Lily across the room. "Lily!" Hadley screeched. "You look so amazing Lily!"

Lily giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Hads, you look gorgeous also."

To honor the announcement of the Selection (an event that none of the people of Illea knew about), the royal families had all gathered at the palace and all wore black to honor the birthday od Brennan and Annie. Hadley wore a black dress that had sheer sleeves and a line of sheer lace in the middle of her thigh. Lily wore a strapless black dress that left a sliver of her midriff exposed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fifteen seconds until we're live, please head to your seats."

"Good luck Bren," Lily whispered as she walked off to the thrones that were set up for the Illean Royal Family.

Brennan stood in his spot for a second, then made his way to his seat. He sat next to his father, with David on the other side of him. His mother sat on the left side of his father, with an empty throne next to her, and then Lily sat on the left of the empty throne. The empty throne was Annie's when she was still alive, and it remained empty for every Report that followed her death.

As the cameraman counted back from three, and Brennan took another deep breath. This was it. This was the moment that would change his life forever.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen of Illea…" and with that Brennan had plastered his "I am definitely paying attention face on" and zoned out.

"Prince Brennan, you have an announcement you wanted to make?" Anderson asked Brennan.

Brennan blinked and looked at Anderson. "Oh yes I do have an announcement."

"Would you care to tell all of your closest friends and family said announcement."

Brennan chuckled. "Oh yes I'm sure everyone wants to know what this announcement is."

Brennan caught of glimpse of Lily rolling her eyes and he inwardly grinned. He could see Annie giggling with Lily on the sound of his voice, or the fact that Brennan sounded like a prissy prince.

"Well I wanted to let all my friends and family to know that after my sister Annie died, she made me promise that I would have to do anything in my power to find my true love. Those were her last words to me," Brennan started to choke on his words but, cleared his throat. "But that's not my announcement. Tonight is an important night.

"Its exactly one week after my nineteenth birthday, and I wanted to make a special announcement. From the pushing of my sister Lily, and my cousin Hadley, by the way they are terrible together they have made my life miserable, and to honor the last words of my twin, I have decided that I will indeed have a selection."

A squeal could be heard from Hadley, Lily and Bea (Rosie was still to young to understand what was happening) and even Amber's daughters Caroline and Brinnley.

"Oh really Prince Brennan that's amazing!" Anderson said.

"But that's not all. I've been thinking I wanted to honor my sister. She was my best friend, a part of me. But when I talked to my cousin Hadley, she made me realize that I have to remember my sister. So this year, we are only going to be accepting thirty-four girls. The last spot will be in honor of Princess Annie."

"But Prince Brennan, there are 35 provinces, how will you make this work?" Anderson asked.

"Well during our last census, which was taken last year, it showed that Honduragua and Panama had the smallest population and it was helpful that the two provinces bordered each other. We would have chosen Angeles, but it had the largest population of females available for the Selection, and felt it was unfair to not give them a chance to be Selected," Brennan explained.

"Well there you have it Illea, there will be a Selection!"

…

"You have to enter the Selection!" Alexa screeched as she jumped on her older sister Piper's bed.

"Go away Alexa," Piper groaned.

"No they announced the Selection last night and you need to enter!" Alexa squealed.

"I'm not to going to enter the Selection. End. Of. Story."

"But there's a very little chance that you would get chosen, and if you do get chosen then we have more money to be able to live comfortably. There is absolutely no harm in entering the Selection," Alexa reasoned.

"I'll think about it, if you leave me alone," Piper complained.

"And that's all I wanted, you have been tricked by the Master of Trickery, Miss Alexa Reynolds."

Piper threw a pillow at Alexa. "Now go away and let me sleep."

"You missed!" Alexa sang as she skipped out of the room.

"Piper honey, wake up."

Piper groaned. "Yes Mother."

Piper sat up and rubbed her eyes; this was going to be another long long day.

She pulled on an oversized green shirt and khaki shorts and some white converse. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail and made her way out of her shared room with Alexa.

As Piper made her way downstairs to get breakfast, but was stopped by her baby brother Chase (in all honesty he was nine, but was still the baby of the family) as he pretended to be a pilot of a commercial jet.

As maneuvered her way around Chase and finally made it to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking breakfast.

"We are currently hitting some major turbulence because of Hurricane Piper coming through the area. We are sorry folks, but this will be a tough ride," and with that a model airplane was flipped through the air and landed in Chase's hands.

Piper giggled, "nice job Chase. You'll be an excellent pilot when I turn into a hurricane."

"Taylor darling I need you to go to the gallery today and check to make sure that the new artist, Paul Laurence, has delivered the paintings that are being displayed, and I think Denver may be there also."

Piper's heart skipped a beat, and only a slight blush dusted her cheeks, although Taylor noticed that and smirked. "Oh yeah definitely mom! I'll be happy to take Piper along with me also."

Piper started to speak up and say that she couldn't go but Taylor walked over and covered Piper's mouth and Taylor gave her mother a winning smiled and they walked out the door.

"I don't understand the big fuss of entering the Selection," Piper complained. "Yes it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, but there is a minimal chance that you someone would actually get in."

"Well I think I'm going to enter. I'm lucky enough that the Prince's nineteenth birthday was 15 days before mine!" Taylor, Piper's other sister, said with a smile. "I think you should enter also Piper. You said it yourself, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if you don't get in then so what? You'll never regret that you didn't enter."

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "I guess there's no harm in entering, but I really don't want to."

"Come on Piper lets go to the gallery."

As the two sisters walked down the Paloma streets, Piper couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy. She was going to be seeing Denver and her parents wouldn't be around.

"Soooo you and Denver, is that why you don't want to enter the Selection?" Taylor asked, linking her arm with Piper.

"I'm not sure. I really really like him, but y'know it's the selection. Alexa really wants me to enter and ugh! I don't know what to do!" Piper said.

"Piper, just enter. This boy barely notices you!" Taylor exclaimed.

Piper fiddled with the camera necklace on her neck. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"You'll know when the time comes."

…

Piper and Taylor entered their family gallery and the first thing that they noticed was that the photo Piper took of Alexa riding on Taylor's back and Ryder (their 22 year old brother) had Jacob (their 11 year old brother) on his shoulders. Chase was being held by their mother, Stephanie, and their father Andrew had wrapped his arms around all of their shoulders was replaced by a painting of someone staring down at their reflection in a crystal lake.

"Are you serious Jacob?!" Piper exclaimed.

"But you have to admit that it's a really gorgeous painting," Taylor said as she stood behind Piper.

Piper groaned. She was always the forgotten one in the family, by her parents or her siblings. They always found some way to forget her one way or another.

"I think I'll just go find him and tell him to take it down."

Taylor shrugged and went to find the paintings that their mother made them go and look at. Piper made her way to the back room where she thought that Jake would be. As she made it to the doorway, she stopped in her tracks. Denver.

"Oh hey Piper."

Piper froze in her spot. Denver Mosby. Denver was from a line of wealthy threes, ones that had donated countless of time and money to the gallery. He was eighteen and gorgeous, but he thought that she was invisible, like the rest of her family.

"I really love what you did with this photo, the color scheme and the fact that the subject isn't smiling. It's absolutely gorgeous, just like you."

Piper stood there and nodded, she couldn't think of something to say, expect her cheeks turned red like a fire truck. Denver started to move closer to her, and soon his lips were on her's and she was kissing him back, and it was exactly how she imagined it, only better. But then he started taking it too far. Piper wasn't ready for what he was doing and she tried to get him to stop. She tried to get him off of her but he wouldn't move. She was pushing as hard as she could and trying to scream.

The door slammed open and Ryder walked in. "What the heck!"

And soon Ryder had decked Denver in the face and was throwing Denver out and Denver was screaming about how his family would make sure the gallery failed, but all Piper wanted to do is go to bed and cry her eyes out because her one crush turned out to be a perv.

"Taylor!" Piper cried.

"Oh my god! Piper, are you okay?" Taylor shrieked.

"No no no no I'm not okay," Piper cried with tears streaming down her face..

"Lets go home Piper," Taylor soothed.

Piper sniffled and nodded. Piper, Taylor, and Ryder started to walk home. As they passed the Service Office Piper stopped and grabbed the form that she had in her backpack.

"Guys wait, I have to do something. Enter the Selection."

 **A/N Heyyyy guys! So I know this was a long wait for this update because of how busy I was and updates won't be extremely frequent because I start school tomorrow. Yay… how about no.**

 **Piper Reynolds was made by the fabulous Jenhen48!**

 **But anyway I have to add some rules to my form. It must be an original character. Don't use stuff from past characters because I want your characters to be amazing and original!**

 **And also your character needs to be different. Don't just have lower caste characters, they can be normal jobs but have a different personality. Maybe your character is a party girl or someone that has an anger problem.**

 **But anyway keep on creating! And review if you want your character to do better/get accepted! :)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **DGS**


	3. Starting Now I'll be Strong

**A/N All the outfits are on Polyvore, hope you like it!**

Bailey kicked the soccer ball on her knee and onto her head. "Bet I can keep the ball up longer than you."

Bailey's sister Kayla rolled her eyes. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will lose."

Bailey chuckled. "Let's make a bet, if I win then you have to run my laps for conditioning."

Kayla shuttered. "But if I win, then you have to eat 4 containers of that crushed peach stuff that Danny ate when he was little."

Bailey froze. "Are you kidding me?! I can't stand peaches, let alone those crushed ones."

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "No way."

"I think you are! You're a chicken! Baaaaaaakkkk baaaaakkkkk baaaaakkk," Kayla said as she pranced around like a chicken.

Bailey scowled. "I don't back down from a competition."

Kayla laughed. "Are you sure? You sound like you're backing down to me."

Bailey chuckled a little bit. "Okay I'm in."

Kayla and Bailey both grabbed their respective soccer balls and started playing keep up. As both of the girls started to reach the upper thirties, yelling could be heard from downstairs. A fleeting moment of confusion flashed in both the girls' eyes.

As the yelling got louder, Kayla hesitated for a moment, and the ball contacted with her foot the wrong way, and it skyrocketed through a window and down into the yard below.

The girls looked at each other in horror, the last time one of them had broken a window it had been freshman year at St. Mary's Boarding Academy (they both played soccer there on an athletic scholarship) when they got into another bet on who could keep the ball up the longest.

The shouting stopped for a moment and another, more legible, shout was heard. "Bailey and Kayla get your butts down here!"

The girls exchanged a terrified look and they quickly made their way down the stairs.

They entered the kitchen with their mother, a normally very sweet, but competitive, woman had a stern look on her face, and their father's, who's face was normally filled with warmth and laughter, was cold and most of all disappointed.

"Would you care to explain why Kayla's ball was in the front lawn, when I know that I put it her room after our morning workouts?" Landon Kane asked both of his daughters.

Bailey and Kayla glanced at each other. Their father had always been the one to be joking and funny, but this was a new side to their father, and the girls didn't know how to act.

"So I see that you don't want to explain this situation, I think you girls might want to re-think that option before I make you girls come to the National Team practice."

Both of the girls winced at that option. Their father was notorious for not only being the coolest coach ever, but also the toughest. But Bailey could see Kayla starting to crack under the pressure, Bailey had always been the liar of the family and Kayla was known for cracking under pressure much sooner than expected.

"Okay okay you caught us! I was doing drills to get us ready for conditioning and I accidently threw the ball over Kayla's head, and it went out of the window!" Bailey exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

Landon stared at Bailey in shock. Bailey had never been the first to crack because it was always Kayla. "Is this true Kayla?"

Kayla stared at Bailey in shock. "Um yeah. Overthrown ball."

But Bailey wasn't done, "and the only reason I overthrew the ball was because we heard you two arguing!"

Landon and Rhea exchanged a look of distress. "We weren't arguing. We were simply discussing things very loudly."

Kayla groaned in suspicion. "And I'm the Queen of Illea."

Rhea's face paled. "That's actually what we were arguing about."

Kayla was the first to figure it out. "You mean to say you were arguing about THE SELECTION!?"

Rhea scowled. "Unfortunately yes. I think you girls should continue on with soccer. You both play professionally, and it would be unwise to enter with a chance to be at a place where you could spend more time than helpful to your careers."

Landon gave Rhea a look of annoyance. "They should be able to choose what they want to do with their life, they don't have to play soccer all their life."

Bailey and Jaycee exchanged another look; they had never had the opportunity to do something other than soccer and this was their chance to do something crazy.

…

"… and on the other side is _The Bane_ ," the announcer's deep voice echoed throughout the underground arena.

Becca could hear the thundering roar of the crowd as her name "The Bane" was announced. She always got the rush of being in the ring, and tonight was not an exception. She punched the air and the crowd screamed louder.

The referee stepped into the circle and explained the rules. Becca zoned out because they were the same thing each time. The girl that stood in front of her was a lot bigger than her. She had tan skin and short brown hair (like a pixie cut). She was also huge (around 6'0") and was definitely someone that Becca was nervous to fight.

As the whistle was heard, the fight started. The girl across from Becca wasted no time sending a flurry of punches her way, but Becca quickly dodged out of the way. Becca aimed a well-placed punch in the kidney, and a barely audible grunt was heard. Becca inwardly grinned, and as the adrenaline starting pumping through her veins the girl managed to get a good kick to the knees. Becca fell to the ground with a groan, and the girl started to kick Becca's stomach. Becca groaned and rolled over, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Becca Engle was a stunt double. But this was no movie this was real life. Her blonde, almost white hair made it impossible to keep a job because she had facial features that didn't look like any modern actress. Her hair wouldn't stay died (unless she bleached it), and she had the most fiery attitude that it was almost impossible for a director to keep her. Since Becca couldn't keep a job, she had to fight in the underground fights to pay her rent.

Becca pulled herself up, and she started circling the girl that stood in front of her. The cement ground felt cold under her feet, and as she punched the girl in front of her, the girl managed to catch the punch and put Becca in arm lock. The girl kicked the back of Becca's knees again, and Becca fell to the floor.

As the ref counted to three, the girl shot up and gave a victory yell. The crowd screamed louder. Becca grimaced in the direction of Connor and Jaycee (the only people that knew of the underground fights) and she stood up and left the arena.

Becca made her way back to the dark corner where she put her stuff and slid down against the wall. The girl had landed multiple good punches on her jaw and many on her abdomen, and tons of concealer would have to be used to cover up all evidence of the fight when she had the mandatory monthly family dinner the next night.

"Becca you did great! Don't beat yourself up since you already are. And don't worry about losing. That girl was undefeated," Her friend Jaycee said as she walked over to the corner. Jaycee was an actress from Angeles, but Becca and Jaycee had met at Boarding School and they been friends ever since.

Becca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't actually care, but how much money did we loose?"

Jaycee's shoulders slumped. "Only $650. There were barely any rich twos there tonight. Y'know cuz they announced the Selection last night. Everyone is throwing the "my daughter will be the Queen of Illea" party tonight."

Becca rolled her eyes. "That's good I guess. But I should have won that, then I wouldn't be living with you and your fiancé."

Jaycee sat down next to Becca. "You know you can always ask your parents for money."

Becca gritted her teeth and pulled on her sneakers and leather jacket on over her spandex and sports bra. "My father is a freaking underwear model for Christ sake, they don't even know about the fights. They still think I have a decent paying job."

Jaycee rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault you are so unbelievably gorgeous and different looking."

Becca raised an eyebrow, and Jaycee immediately tried to backtrack, "you're not bad looking, you just have this thing about your features that no one looks like. I mean your hair is so pale, and I have never met an actress that has hair like yours—"

Becca rolled her eyes and stood up. "You don't need to apologize Jaycee, you did nothing wrong, and besides I need money, not a pity party."

As Becca threw her bag over her shoulder, Jaycee scrambled to get up. "I just came up with the most fabulous idea to get some money. Enter the Selection."

Becca stared at Jaycee in shock. "What are you actually kidding me? I'm like that least likely person to get chosen. I fight _illegally_ for a living, and yet I'm still a two."

Jaycee shrugged her shoulders. "Its an idea. You need the cash, and while you're there you can convince the King to let you be in the army!"

Becca rolled her eyes. "As much as I would love to, I don't think the king could be swayed by an eighteen year old girl."

"You never know until you try."

…

"Brennan you need to leave your room," Lily said in an exasperated voice. "I hate yelling at you, but you need to come out because we actually want you to choose some of the stuff for the Selection before the girls get here."

Lily slid against the door. "I know you're hurting, I'm hurting also. I barely get up in the morning, but Annie wouldn't want you sit around in your room all day and mope."

Brennan's door slammed open and Lily fell backward. "You don't know what Annie would have wanted me to do," he hissed, towering over his little sister.

Lily picked herself up. "I know that she would have wanted you get your shit together before you mess up someone else's life. She would have wanted you to go and get ready to meet the _love of your life_. Don't go around pretending that you're helping everyone, when you actual are making everyone want to punch you in the face."

Brennan rolled his eyes, but made his way out of his room, and shuffled his way down the hall and to their mother's office.

"Isabella, could you please go and clean Brennan's room while he's with our mother?" Lily asked as a maid passed by her.

"Yes of course Your Highness," the maid replied with a curtsy.

"Thank you so much Isabella."

Lily made her way down the hall to the third floor library to find Winnie. Winnie was the smartest one of the siblings, probably the smartest one in Illea, and she even had a special tutor that helped with her studies. King Zach had called in one of the Elite from his Selection, a woman that went by the name of Genevieve Braun, and she was the tutor that taught Winnie. Genevieve was one of the last 5 in their father's selection, but she was now happily married with three girls, a boy, and another one the way.

The problem with Winnie was that she had absolutely no social skills. She was always doing the wrong thing at the wrong time. She never knew how to deal with people, always telling them random facts and not knowing how to deal with human emotions. But somehow she always came up with the best ideas to cheer someone up.

"Winnie? I need your help," Lily called as she opened the grand doors to the library.

"Everybody needs my help eventually," Winnie said as she continued to read on one of the couches in her room.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I need a way to get Brennan to stop thinking about Annie, a way to help him feel better."

Winnie sighed. "It takes a human approximately an entire year to get over a death of a family member."

Lily rolled her eyes. "And yet it took you approximately a whole week."

Winnie put her hands in her lap. "I don't think I understand human emotion, it wasn't logical for a person to mourn for that long."

Lily put her hand on Winnie's shoulder. "Its okay Winnie, it isn't logical for me to be comforting my older brother and my mother and my father. But I am and that's ok. It's not logical that I can barely get up in the morning, but I can deal with that. I know that its hard, this is your way of dealing with Annie's death."

Winnie wrung her hands. "I don't understand, and this is a really weird feeling."

Lily rubbed Winnie's back. "I know it's confusing. But if we want to get over this, we have to get over it together."

"But Lily, I don't want to forget her," Winnie said as she started to sob.

Lily wrapped her arms around her little sister and pulled her into a hug. "I know honey, I know."

 **A/N Heyyy babes! I'm sorry that this was so long of a wait, and I hope I did these characters justice. Sooo I was thinking that Winnie would be a lot like Dr. Temperance Brennan in the show Bones… tell me what you think!**

 **The ever-amazing Thirteenth7 made Bailey Kane and Becca Engle was created by she-who-must-not-be-named.**

 **Guys last Friday (the 18** **th** **) it was my birthday. So I'm doing what 4Love4Love4 did, guess how old I am by how I write….**

 **Anyway I hope to get more writing done, but since school has started it's going to be less frequent then what I would like (hopefully only like a week and a half difference between chapters). And this is because I get home around 7:00 each night (Thank you volleyball!).**

 **Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to keep on submitting!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **DGS**


End file.
